Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Boast Busters Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Dragonshy Derpy flying S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Suited For Success The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies_don't_like_Fluttershy's_performance_S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Large mob S03E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Derpy winking S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Bridleway theater district S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Rainbow Falls Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies watching S4E20.png|Leap of Faith The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Derpy flying S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Slice of Life Derpy staring S5E9.png Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|"Muffin?" Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png Derpy "go back in time and fix all this" S5E9.png Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png Derpy playing around S5E9.png|Look at me! I'm flying an aereoplane! Vroom! Vroom! Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png Derpy shakes her head S5E9.png Derpy puts hoof on her face S5E9.png Derpy "Because I accidentally sent out invitations" S5E9.png Derpy "instead of tomorrow's!" S5E9.png Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Derpy "what am I gonna do?" S5E9.png Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Derpy "So there's no way you can do it?" S5E9.png Derpy says okay S5E9.png Derpy leaves S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy mentions Dr. Hooves' flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy excitedly tapping her hooves together S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Derpy looking at arrangement of flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy giggling S5E9.png Derpy looking outside town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png Derpy shutting town hall's doors S5E9.png Derpy "all set, Mayor!" S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png Giant Derpy flies after flying muffins S5E13.png Sir Spike leaps onto giant Derpy S5E13.png Spike and Derpy fighting the Tantabus S5E13.png Sir Spike and Derpy swoop into battle S5E13.png Spike cutting the Tantabus with his lance S5E13.png Spike and Derpy slice through the Tantabus S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Sir Spike "did it just get even bigger" S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|What can brown do for you? The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|More fanmade material being used in official material. Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Scare Master Main cast running through the corn maze S5E21.png Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png|Behold, Princess Derpy Sparkle! The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png No Second Prances Derpy flying and waving to Twilight S6E6.png Derpy crashes into a wooden sign S6E6.png Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png Cranky, DJ Pon-3, and Derpy at the table S6E6.png Cranky Doodle "I thought you said nosehair trimmers" S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "I'm hungry!" S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight "lost amongst the artichokes" S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover.png Comic issue 1 Ghost cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Double Midnight Issue 2 Variant.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Derpy Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Merchandise Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|2012 Special Edition Pony toy Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg|A front photo of the Derpy Hooves brushie pony from the 2013 TRU set. Derpy Vinyl toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg|Looks like Derpy's name is Muffin now... Derpy Toy 2013 Glitter Figure.jpg|A 2013 Comic-Con special edition Funko Derpy vinyl figure. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Figure.jpg|A limited edition We Love Fine vinyl figure, which can be purchased at the 2013 Comic Con with the purchase of 100 dollars in merchandise. Derpy Hooves 10 inch plush by Funrise.jpg|Derpy Hooves 10" Plush by Funrise "Best" Pony plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png|A Derpy plushie SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Equestrian Mailmare, Special Delivery card MLP CCG.png Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|She loves us too Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|Have a Derpy day! WeLoveFine shirt Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|I love Derpy WeLoveFine shirt Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg|Derpy Hot Topic Shirt Handle-with-care.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png|A limited edition 2013 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive "Fan favorite pony" USB drive. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Derpy Derpy Muffins Halloween Cosplay Suit.jpg|The 2013 Derpy Hooves/Muffins cosplay set released for Halloween. Doctor and derpy holiday lights from hot topic.jpg|2013 Holiday Light Set featuring Derpy Hooves and the Doctor as her glowing companion Miscellaneous Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy. Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered). Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Derpy in apple bobbing pond MLP game.png|Derpy appears in the Nightmare Night patch for Gameloft's MLP iOS. When you click on the Apple Bobbing Pond, she pokes her head up out of the water for a few seconds. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see Derpy in the lower right. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Season 1 Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Season 2 Derpy winking S3E13.png|Season 3 Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Season 4